The Phone Call
by riviera41797
Summary: June entry for CBPC  Booth receives a phone call from Parkers teacher...


June entry to CBPC – Riviera41797

The Phone Call

The earlier morning sunlight filtered into the bedroom through the thin curtains, casting an eerie light onto Seeley Booths king size bed. The sheet and blanket were tangled around his legs, he lie asleep on his stomach, snoring softly.

Startled awake by the shrill ringing of the telephone, he jerked awake abruptly and rolled over to grab the phone, his only desire to make the noise stop.

"Booth" he said into the phone, then remembering he had the day off, and didn't need to answer his home phone in this manner, amended his salutation "…I mean Hello?" his eyes fell on the digital alarm clock that advised him it was 10:07am.

Rolling over and throwing one arm over his eyes to shut out the light, he lay back and pressed the cordless phone to his ear.

A somewhat timid woman's voice greeted him hesitantly, as if she were afraid to disturb him. "Um….is this Seeley Booth?"

Becoming more alert now, curious at whom this caller was, he replied "Yes, who's this?"

Sitting up and letting the tangled sheet and blankets fall in a heap on the floor, he stood and began to pace his bedroom, running a hand through his tousled hair. Catching his reflection in the mirror on the door, clad only in a pair of navy blue sweats, Booth was surprised at how tired he looked. Coffee. He needed coffee.

The woman cleared her throat "My name is Mary Helfrich, I am the director of the kindergarten group your son Parker belongs to, and…"

Cutting her off before she could continue, he interrupted impatiently "Is Parker okay? What's going on?" he began to rush around his bedroom looking for the discarded jeans he had on yesterday. He peeked under the bed for them; as he listed to the woman go on.

"Mr. Booth, I assure you, your son is just fine, I was hoping you could come and pick him up perhaps, as we are unable to reach his mother." She finished, and was quiet waiting for his response. He noticed the loud sounds of rambunctious children in the back ground.

Closing his eyes a moment, Booth counted to ten, cleared his throat, and answered the teacher.

"Yeah. Are you at the school then?"

He'd finally located the rogue jeans, and pulled them on. Wedging the phone between his ear and his shoulder he pulled a clean tee-shirt out of the drawer from the dresser and a pair of socks. He left the bedroom, and made his way out to the kitchen, shirt and socks in hand.

"No…um, well, you see Mr. Booth, today was field trip day. We are at the Virginia Zoo…" she trailed off

Confused now, as to why he had to pick his son up there, and not at the school at the end of the day, he demanded "Hold on….is Parker in trouble? Is there some sort of problem here? Isn't this an all day thing?"

Hearing the woman on the other end of the phone sigh, he wondered aloud "Maybe I'll just come over and you or whoever can explain then?"

"Excellent. I appreciate this very much Mr. Booth". And she'd hung up. Evidently relieved to be off the phone. Anxious to get going, he slipped the tee-shirt over his head, and sat down to put on his socks.

_What in the world was going on anyway?_ He wondered to himself

_1 hour later_

After struggling to find a parking spot that wasn't located on another planet in a far away galaxy, Booth hurried to the help desk at the zoo. It was surprisingly crowded, children, teenagers and adults were everywhere.

A group of women milled about behind a long counter filled with pamphlets, brochures and maps for the zoo.

A woman who was very pregnant with the name tag "Emaline" came to where he stood and greeted him "Can I help you sir?"

"I am looking for a Mary Helfrich-" he began

"Of course. Right this way. She is waiting for you in our lounge area" the woman said rather briskly, leading him to a small room where a group of children were scattered, some playing, and some reading books.

His son sitting off to the side, his small frame engulfed in an overstuffed chair. He was talking earnestly to a homely looking blonde woman who was crouched before him she appeared to be listening intently.

His sons little hands were gesturing wildly, eyes wide, and his cheeks flushed with excitement. Other children were sneaking glances over at him and whispering.

Observing the scene as he approached Parker, Booth overheard heard his small son tell the teacher seriously, "And I swear, that's how the monkey got the peanut butter."

The End!


End file.
